The present invention relates to the remote connection of subsea flowlines and, in particular, to method and apparatus for connecting subsea pipelines to a submerged structure without the use of divers. More particularly, the invention concerns attaching subsea pipelines to subsea manifolds employing a connecting tool which is capable of aligning, clamping, testing and maintaining the connections between the pipelines and the manifold.